Vendettas for the dead and damned
by ShadowClaw99
Summary: After a stunnignly personal tragedy the devils brigade have vowed to send all the nazis they can find to hell but at what personal cost
1. Chapter 1

Vendettas for the dead and the damned

A/N: I do not own Codename verity and only my OCs any reviews will be appreciated

As the C47 dakota started to shudder the pilot tried to pull up out of the line of fire and the right engine finally gave out and blew up and the mixed contingent of the devils brigade and the SOE and OSS decided it was time to go and lt. Christian Davidson who was a brown haired, grey eyed 19 year old with a chip on his shoulder he yelled

"Hook up and out the door you sons of bitches and you know what to do" and he jumped out right as the plane started to dutch roll and crash as both pilots and the jumpmaster had died under the volley of fire and he sang

"The days he lived and love and laughed kept running through his mind he thought about the medicos and wondered what they'd find" and he rolled when he hit the ground wrapping up his chute and then buried it along with the others chutes just like he was taught during training. As his mind flashed back to the training he remembered the hazing that he suffered and he muttered

"well damn the brits are total dicks" as he felt the pack of high explosives slamming into his ribcage and he moaned and muttered

"Damn it I hope I didn't break any ribs you limey bastards" and his second in command, a Canadian by the name of Richard murphy said

"brother if you can talk your ribs are still intact so for the love of god quit your bitching because we have a lot to do so lets get started" and as he nodded Christian found a note left for him by the resistance that they were to meet and it said

"Perseus my boy I have a bit of very bad news as it involves your cousin" and he recognized the picture of Julie and he just hung his head and said with the british accent he practiced for when he would go to the family reunion at the castle and he said

"ma lady the kraut bastards will be burning in hell before you are interred and I plan to make it to the funeral" and as he wiped tears from his eyes he grabbed his suppressed Johnson LMG and his V42 combat knife as well as his personal suppressed .45 1911 and a length of garrote wire he had wrapped around extra parachute cord and he wiped the tears away and said rose

"Come on boys we have huns to kill" and they all knew what he was doing that for and they all said "yes sir" before the split off to go their separate ways and he opened his jacket and saw the rose that ulie wanted to hold at her wedding which would never happen and he muttered

"cousin its going to be the damned huns who will join you before I do so know I still love you" and he dropped to his belly as he waited for a convoy of axis generals to approach to be taken out for the first operation in preparation for D-Day and his men all saw that their commander who was usually jovial even when it came to behind enemy line operations this time was stone cold serious and said

"boys as soon as the convoy goes down we will hide let the shit die down and then another assassination and wire cutting then we help take the war to them" even though they didn't realize what would await them when they thrust into the Reich. Right as he went to get the radio man to abort the mission and go back to the farm which they had with the rest of the resistance near Orleans and they all had bumped into Maddie who was shocked that Julies cousin was willing to die liberating the French and make sure their ancestral homeland remained forever free.

"Well boys I think we should grab Wendy, which was Maddie's codename in the crew over the radio, and make a run for it don't you think-never mind I hear that son of a bitch coming so get ready" and the unit who had acquired Wehrmacht uniforms and made a walk out from a nearby tavern and started to stop the convoy as the civilians from Orleans resistance cell as well as the Parisian cell asked for smokes and shot dead the other guards as Christian yelled

"Now light them up boys" and the devils brigade sent stick grenades sailing through the air in a slow sinking arc and even Maddie got involved spraying the convoy with a MP40 as did the rest of the resistance with even a MG42 that the unit never asked how the resistance acquired it along with the anti-Nazi Germans helping and he said to the group

"It is time to go because we stirred up a fucking hornets' nest now it's E&E so let's go and good thing we all know French and German as well as Italian" and they all met up and they knew enough to blend in as a Frenchman or German but that was all then they ran back to the farmhouse and as they hid their weapons in trapdoors in the barn the units second in command Richard 'Dick' wilms panted and said

"Just like stealing corn out of old man raymers field eh?" and Christian was back to his usual fun loving self and said in French

"putain, oi passer la alcool merci" and Richard replied as he handed the beer hearing footsteps

"Merde chienne off" and they both knew the fear in his words but neither wanted to die so all they did was slide the knives out for if they were captured they might as well die fighting. Nodding to each other as the footsteps creaked the wood right over them and a orange tinged liquid poured down and Chris bit his lip to keep from laughing as Freddy got pissed on but the laughter stopped as they heard a officer say

"Some of our men will sleep in this barn as well as their motorcycles and the trucks" so the boys kept their voices down and prayed for morning hoping they wouldn't get caught.


	2. Falling bridge rising rage

Vendettas for the dead and damned ch. 2

A/N: I do not own codename verity only my OCs. Any reviews will be nice

Looking up at the beams of the light dropping through the slats of the wooden floor above them Richard whispered

"Mate I swear to god if they don't move on soon I will kill them myself" and Chris punched his shoulder and in a soft yet sharp tone snapped back

"Yeah and do what get us all killed?" and as pissed off as Richard was he knew that Chris had a point and he just hung his head and started to sharpen his knife as he looked up and heard a rustling and yelling and the boys looked at each other Chris saw the crazed look in Richards eyes as it reminded him of the time their family farm which was near Christian's, was burned the ground by some white Klansmen as revenge for his trying to date a black girl and his out spoken opinions as well as his dads hiring procedures. Grabbing his best friends wrist Chris growled as they heard the audible CLAAACCKK of the mp40

"Don't do it I know what you are thinking but they will kill us all if they catch us and you want to ruin our lives cause damn it I have a wedding to go to" and Richard said in a tone he instantly regretted

"Don't you mean a funeral and you know those bastards pissed on me" and as Chris was going to punch him Richard smiled and said

"Also too fucking bad Im doing it anyways" and pushed the trapdoor to the resistance hideout up and locking his hand around the closest soldiers neck as Chris decided to join him and wrapped the garrote wire, as that was what he had been messing with at the time, around another troopers throat and rammed his knee into the man's back and pulled back slicing into his skin pouring the crimson liquid onto the dirt turning it into a dark mud which reminded them of home and he whispered

"Julie sends her regards you kraut fuck" and snapped his knee into his spine with more force and they were rewarded with an audible crack as his neck snapped. Hiding the bodies which was an unceremonious drop into the hog pen and Richard said

"Hey L at least he now smells like he looks" and they saw that Chris cracked a smile then flashed his middle finger to his friend before saying

"Come on we have a job to do" as they had just seen the blood so easily covered with sawdust and hay. Looking at the Partisans who had put their lives on the line Richard looked at them and said

"Thank you for the help you gave us and we will never forget and are in your debt" and was stunned to hear the leader say

"You both can repay us by liberating our country and lieutenant know your cousin didn't die in vain" and Chris said solemnly

"I know and again we thank you for all you did now boys let's get a move on those bridges wont sink themselves" which got the group smiling as they all were itching for a fight and without so much as another word to betray their final destination they all slid into the inky black darkness of the night anticipating the kill count to grow before the night was done. As they smiled into the night they all waited for the trucks in the barn to blow up as the man who owned the barn and the farm was leaving and would make it to the city and from there to a smuggling route for French partisans to England. As the boys turned around they were met with a bright flash and the audible screams of the Wehrmacht on guard detail as they blew up the barn sending up a mass of secondary blasts as the fuel and ammo cooked off turning the night into day. Taking advantage of the light that he was given Chris had his friend David, who was carrying the radio and the best map they had, check the map for the target and David looked up and smiled sadistically saying

"we are a couple of klicks away from the target and the area's flak guns then the next landing force will arrive hopefully with less fire than we had and we can do more hunting and end the war quickly". Hearing that they all adjusted their packs and grabbed the dark brown packs of explosives and they slowly lowered themselves into the water and slithering like water snakes they pulled up under the bridge and slammed and tied the bags and even sank a couple like stones into the murky water and as they were finishing up a wrench dropped into the water with a sickening splash and Chris said

"Hurry up we have to go now because we will have company soon then the shit will hit the fan" which got the whole unit into the shadows and Chris who was good at acting like a lost citizen said in perfect French

"Excuse me sir but I seem to have lost my way I'm trying to find the chateau detorie" and as the man went to yell but then provided instruction on "where to go to get your lazy ass back to work" Chris growled like a wild animal and the last words that man heard were

"Merci now die you bastard swine" and the pistol in his hand made a sharp chuff as the man fell backwards with his skull blown all over the countryside and the boys didn't care if they were spotted and they took off running and as Chris was bathed in light and the MG42s started opening up he yelled

"Showtime you dumb bastards" and clicked the detonator causing a tremendous flash of light and a ungodly roar like a dragon of old was trying to free itself then silence as the bridge fell into the water Chris signed

"that's done now I have a little hunting to do" as the man he had killed had a paper regarding the Nacht und Nebel and Chris had silently vowed revenge.


	3. Falling planes surprise flames

Vendettas for the dead and damned ch. 3

A/N: I do not own codename verity only my OCs. Any reviews will be nice

Having grabbed the group and sliding into a ditch outside of the small town the resistance had given him a small flat that was a brick house that strangely enough the Nazi's had let well enough alone and he said looking to the group

"Alright boys we will go home and use the code we are given and then find an idea as to how to forge ahead and I heard my cousin's wife and my best friend maybe dropping in some stuff for us and I refuse to say her name but you will all know her as lady Kitty hawk" and he then slithered into the dirt and laid still as the traffic was just starting to pick up as the sun was slowly rising until a trap Richard had set caused a trucks tire to blow out causing the truck to slam into a fence killing the truck and seeing it was a troop truck Richard said quietly

"Sorry about the wreck boys send the bill to my blooming arse" and with that joke and a soft chuckle the group all grabbed their gear and rucked into the house with Richard carrying the Bazooka and his Johnson LMG with his SMG hidden for when the gun was to conspicuous as it was about to be when the sun broke more than its slow rise and Chris said sharply

"Damn it guys get inside now or we are all dead" and as soon as the door closed Chris yelled out in the code

"Hi mom I'm home and I brought some friends with me" and the response letting him know it was all clear was

"Hello my son there are no friends only family" and he let out the sigh of relief and looked at the group and said

"Alright ya'll we know the sea of shit and I'm gonna get us some breakfast and then yall can sleep while I take first watch and yall know the signal" and without a word Richard knocked twice then once and Chris gave the same and nodded before pulling his hat on and using the francs he had to buy a dozen eggs and a bag of apples and as he looked like a man who had seen too much and his leg was giving him fits from the landing he dropped the money on the stand and started to walk away only to have the stall owner yell

"Sir you overpaid me so here is the amount back" and gave him half of the francs he had just given her back and she said quietly

"You seem to have lost someone close to you and with your injuries you will not be able to find a real job and in this time of need charity is the best we can do" and looking at her Chris said with a Parisian accent

"Merci and this means a lot to me" and as he turned and walked back to the house he heard the unmistakable "Boom and whistle" of the flak 37 going off as the rapid burps of the Flak 38 autocannon filling the poor unfortunate bomber with holes and it started to have a head on race to the ground and Chris dropped the food at the steps and slammed his fist into the door before taking off to the crash site and quietly thanking his luck that the bomber had gone down right before anyone had really woken up and given the crew hell if they were captured. As he swung through the field he found that what he thought was a bomber was actually a Lysander and the cockpit was shattered and the pilot and passenger were both injured. Looking at the wreckage Chris muttered

"Please don't let that be Maddie or Rose because even though she married my cousin I love her and Rose is a very cute girl that maybe I'll ask to marry me if Nick doesn't beat me too it" and Maddie said groaning in pain proving Chris' worst fears to be 100% correct

"Boy Rose wont marry anyone until this damned war is over" and to confirm that it was who Maddie said it was he heard

"Dip Dip and swing her back by god's grace I'll be wed" and running his hands along the wreckage Chris saw the song that Rose had sang was also instructions on how to free her. As he grabbed the free space to ensure that his best friend wouldn't cut herself on the way out they suddenly heard footsteps and as Chris swung around he started to reach for his gun only to hear

"She don't know she's beautiful even though time and time I've told her so" and he lowered the gun and saw Richard and David standing there in civilian garb with a blanket and cart and Chris barked orders saying knowing time was of the essence

"Grab Maddie and get her covered up with the blanket and give me a jacket and Ill get Rose a new coat and we will be lovers who were coming back from an early morning walk from her mother's" and with a nod the orders were carried out and as they walked back to the house that was the only safe place for them in all of France he looked at Maddie and said quietly

"If she dies at least she'll be with Julie again" and tried not to let a tear slip down his face before he let them all sleep as he watched from the window as the wreckage was moved and the waiting game began.


	4. brutal methods and devious minds

Vendettas ch. 4

A/N: I do not own code name verity only my OCs and any reviews will be nice

As the crew all waited in the house Richard bandaged rose and said quietly and annoyed

"God damn it that plane got shot down but what the fuck was it doing over such heavy fire to begin with?" and Chris just went silent as he seemed to be wondering that himself and he saw that Maddie was going to say something and said

"It doesn't matter because the clusterfuck happened so we take care of our own and I will take no shit" and thumbed the hammer back on his .45 with an audible click and said

"Anyone caught fucking with her and any POWs I bring back, IF, I bring anyone back will be shot on sight or tortured with all the feeling I can muster" and they all knew how bad that would be and just watched as the door closed behind him and David and Richard looked out the window when he started to walk into the street and he turned the corner heading toward the fields and kept his trusty .45 and the stolen MP40 and asked the closest guard of the crash site

"Excuse me sir do you know where the nearest cemetery is?" and as the German officer whose helmet sported the twin lightning bolts of the Schutzstaffel and that made the man a high value target and the man looked warily at the young man in a faded, threadbare jacket and said, his voice dripping with contempt which merely sealed the man's fate

"Why swine do you think you are going to die soon if so try not to land on my boots" and as soon as his back was turned Richard grabbed the man from behind choking him into unconsciousness and then grabbed him before running to the house trying not to look conspicuous as he lugged a sleeping corpse into the house of horrors and he closed the door and threw the man down the steps saying

"you screwed up but I only hate the uniform so if you take it off and tell me what I want to know and I may not kill you" only to hear the response that pissed him off when the young man spat out

"I wont tell you anything now go to hell" and Richard smiled and held up his knife and a gallon of acid and started to torture the young man with a grim smile and Christian smiled seeing the man writhe in pain from the shocks and then getting bored he heard the man yell

"God save the riech" and Chris shot him dead putting the bullet of his own luger right between his eyes saying

"No god forgives and forgets but we don't so fuck you" and they all picked up the body and stripped it of the bloodied clothes and his uniform which David had taken off of him before the torture trying it on and making sure it would fit his boss and friend, before they burned the body of the young SS officer in the basement kitchen. As soon as the body was starting to be destroyed by the same flames that they had used to cook the morning breakfast Richard smiled a little seeing his comrade trip over the belt and the others packed up when there was a pounding at the door and Chris quickly dressed as best he could and said in German

"What the fuck is it can't you tell I was trying to go round two with some whore?" and seeing it was a commander in the gestapo he looked like a pissed off SS officer dealing with swine and as soon as the man turned his back after remarking

"Im sure we can turn this into a fucking brothel but first we need to kill anyone nearby" and Chris cracked him over the head with a wine bottle and then bound the old man up and muttered grimly

"Well you have sent my family to hell and for that you must die and just so no one else dies the partisans do not know what I did" and they started taking turns dragging knives over his skin after heating the blades and Christian yelled

"Where the fuck did you take the Nacht und Nebel you son of a bitch?!" and each word was followed by a full force punch to the man's rib cage slowly beating the life out of him with Chris' eyes giving away none of the rage he felt. As the beating started picking up speed and rage this time using wire bundles, wood and rubber sticks and anything he could get his hands on, the man's loyalty to the Reich turned into a desire for survival and he hollered out, his voice rising with a mix of pain and fear

"I'll tell you anything you want to know and all I want is for you to spare my family" thinking they were a reprisal squad that the partisans were known for using, who were indiscriminate on who they would kill with the target, usually wiping out whole families, and Richard smiled saying with what might have been mistaken for kindness and not what it really was, barely hidden rage

"No we aren't a hit squad your family is safe so tell us what we want to know and the pain will stop so give us defense plans for the countryside and where the prison camps are and we will make it stop" and as soon as the fists and boots that Chris had landed on the man, leaving him bloodied and battered beyond recognition, stopped he spilled his guts telling them the country defense plan and prison camp locations and Richard said quietly

"Thank you for your help now sleep well" as he stuck a knife in the man's ribs and twisted covering the silver blade in a thick crimson liquid that grew like a spilled wine glass on the man's blouse, his face locked in a look of shock and fear. Dumping his body into the river that ran behind the safe house the boys looked at each other and said

"Well we have a war to win so let's get started" and they all slid out hoping the house would be theirs when the darkness lifted.


End file.
